C-evo test Book 31/3rd 100 turns
201. 1752 :Two-year intervals now. Edo 4; max prodn: 0+5+0. 202. 1754 Ship finds Nottingham 8. 650px|thumb Capua short-term switch to complete Cathedral precisely: 0+9+(6-2=2+2) 205. 1760 Persians gone. Population was away above us and friends until halved about 4ooAD; military power was generally better than ours till very recently; tech was similar to Egyptians' Capua Cathedral; starts Great Wall: 1+8+(7-3=2+2). Cash 59+2, research 13. 206. 1762 Roma has a swamp converted to forest; briefly max growth: 3+4+(7+6). Japs have new cavalry 60/20/2.5. Hardened cavalry 90 versus green musketeers 72: no contest. So we stop building 2nd musketeer, selling work, and switch to Trade goods to sit out the destruction or get the Great Wall in place: 0+5+0 Ostia brief switch: 2+6+(13-4=4+5) Tax down to 40%: cash 101+4, research 17 207. 1764 Roma Aqueduct, start cathedral: 1 profit, 6 prodn, (5+7) Ostia ditto: 0+8+(12-4=3+5) Rehoming lets Capua produce 9, so Gt Wall is only 43 turns away. 208. 1766 Ballistics > Science. Talk to Americans, get Tactics for Ballistics. Metallurgy doesn't interest them. Egy talk: we get Railroad for Ballistics. Cash 109+2, research 16 211. 1772 Tarquinia briefly max prodn: 1+3+0. 212. 1774 Paestum 5: 1+3+(6-2=2+2). Tarquinia Town Hall, start Temple: 3+2+(4-1=1+2). Cash 117+2, research 18. 213. 1776 Paestum temple, start cathedral: 4+3+(8-3=2+3). Capua 7: 0+11+(8-3=2+3); so GW 30 turns away. Cah 121+1, research 20. Industrial Age 214. 1778 Science > Tactics Tarquinia 4, hurry production: 2+4+(6-2=2+2). Science gives Capua extra trade but it's corrupted: 0+11+(9-4=2+3), Ostia extra resource: 0+9+(12-3=4+5). Cash 123+2, research 20. Tax 30%: cash 123-1, research 23. 217. 1784 Empty British longboats visit Capua. Tarquinia switches: 3+3+(6-2=1+3). 218. 1786 Tactics > Military Research to improve on our 39/26. Ostia switch: 1 profit, 8 prodn, 12-4=2+6. 219. 1788 Ostia Cathedral, start Mil Acad, max growth: 5+4+(14-5=3+6). Cash 119-1, research 23. 221. 1792 Ostia lost a man, only just, when I had calculated that he would just survive; recalculation shows that I shouldn't have. 7 (35/40) 5+2+12-4=2+6). Roma switch: -1+8+(3+7) 222. 1794 Egy talk: we get Steel for Tactics. Ostia 8: 5+4+(14-5=3+6). 223. 1796 Riflemen 63/42/1.5, cost 50. Roma Cathedral, start Riflemen: 1 profit, 6, (4+8) Paestum (hosting British visit) 6, hurry prodn: 3+5+(10-3=2+5) Cash 111-2, research 25. 225. 1800 Lost settler - Phoen horses exploring further north. Integrated two Town Guards. Tarquinia temple: 4+2+(6-2=1+3). Cash 107-4, research 25. 226. 1802 Ostia 9: 5+6+(16-5=3+8). Cash 104-4, research 27. 227. 1804 Steel > Military for the ultimate Overweight with 3 armor modules Roma first unrestricted Riflemen: 2+7+(4+8). Find Trondheim - British. 228. 1806 Tarquinia 5 and switch to barracks: 5+2+(8-3=2+3). Cash 102-3, research 27. 230. 1810 Ostia 10, max prodn: 0+12+(15-5=3+7). 232. 1814 New Riflemen, seeming to run but Overweight: 42/84/1.5, cost 60. Research Code of Laws. Roma 9: 3+7+(4+10). 233. 1816 Roma old Rifl. 234. 1818 Ostia Military Academy, start new Rifleman (one every 5 turns). 235. 1820 Code of Laws > Railroad. 236. 1822 Lost an old Rifleman on a forest to a possibly slightly unhealthy vet dragoon: recalculate: Rifleman 42, hardened +21, Forest +21, total 84; Dragoon 48, vet 84, and 100% if he had fully recovered: they should both have gone. Such is life. Paestum 7 without cathedral: 1+5+(10-3=2+5). Tarquinia 6: 2+6+(10-4=2+4). 237. 1824 Roma old Rifl, Ostia new Rifl. Paestum Cathedral, start new Rifl: 4+5+(12-4=2+6). Cash 111-7, research 30. 238. 1826 Roma 10: 2+9+(4+10). 239. 1828 Railroad > Currency 240. 1830 Tarquinia barracks, start new Rifl: 0+8+(8-3=2+3). 243. 1836 Currency > Poetry Capua builds Great Wall, starts new Rifleman. Edo starts Barracks. Tax 70%: cash 68+1, research 11. British have a Galleon: 0/48/3.5, carry 4, cost 60. 246. 1842 Mongols gone. Big declines starting about 1200AD and very recently; military power mostly away below ours; tech a bit above ours. 247. 1844 Roma 8 plus settlers, start marketplace: 3+5+(9+4). Paestum 8 and new Rifl, starts aqueduct: 4+6+(14-5=6+3). 248. 1846 Roma 9: 2+7+(10+4). Tarquinia new Rifl, start marketplace: 1+7+(10-4=4+2). 250. 1850 :Annual increments from now on. 251. 1851 Edo barracks, starts new Rifleman. Find Moskva: British; red territory nearby. 253. 1853 Poetry > Monarchy Neapolis, new west coast city: 1+1+0. 256. 1856 Roma marketplace, start harbor: 2+7+(15+4). Tarquinia marketplace, start cathedral: 1+7+(10-4=6+2). Cash 73+4, research 12. 257. 1857 Russians gone (as we expected: from 2000 to 500 AD they were among top population, then had drops and slow climbs till serious trouble about 1810; military similar to Persians', probably needing more attention from about 1100 AD, and the 1790 peak was too late; their tech was good early but only just above ours at the end. Pompeii new city on eastern portage: 1+1+0. 258. 1858 Roma 10: 2+9+(15+4). Jap dragoon 33/11 near Neapolis. Ha! Paestum was on max growth but wasn't actually trying to do that or even max research; adjusted: 3+7+(14-5=6+3). Capua switch: 0+9+(10-4=4+2). Cash 82+4, research 13. 259. 1859 Paestum aqueduct, start courthouse: 0+10+(11-4=5+2). Cash 86+2, research 13. Capua tweaks again: 0+7+(11-5=4+2) 260. 1860 Paestum 9: 4+7+(16-6=7+3). Capua Harbour, start aqueduct: 3+5+(11-5=4+2). Program is not very clever when we use "Go". Overweight units can get sent in an impossible direction instead of a route they can use, then when they reach a blind alley we get told "This unit can only mlove along roads and railroeads." - which is wrong too, because they can move on rivers just as well as on roads. Cash 90+3, research 14. 261. 1861 Roma tweak: 2+7+(16+5). 263. 1863 Monarchy > Steam Engine Edo new Rifleman, start temple: 2+4+0. Roma tweak: 2+5+(18+5). Cash 102+6, research 15. 264. 1864 Roma Harbor, start settlers: 2+9+(15+4). Rifleman finds Osaka and may explore more. Talk to Egy, get Banking for Metallurgy. 267. 1867 Roma 11 with morale for 10: 0+9+(15+4). Capua 8: 2+7+(13-6=5+2). 269. 1869 Roma 8 settlers, start theater: 4+3+(16+5). 270. 1870 Paestum 10 and courthouse, start marketplace: 0+12+(15-2=9+4). Cash 165+5, research 16. 271. 1871 Tarquinia cathedral, start aqueduct: 6+2+(10-4=6+2). 272. 1872 Steam Engine > Naval design 273. 1873 Edo temple, start old rifleman. Tarquinia 7: 6+3+(12-5:7+2) 274. 1874 Roma 10: 1+9+(15+4). Capua aqueduct, start coastal fortress: 3+5+(13-6=5+2). 275. 1875 Paestum marketplace, start theater: 4+8+(18-3:16+4). Edo 5: 2+6+0. 276. 1876 British ship sinks our ship. Capua 9: 3+5+(15-7=6+2). Cut tax to 60%: cash 209+1, research 22. 277. 1877 Neapolis Town Hall, start granary: 1+2+(1+1). 279. 1879 Cruiser: 180/36/4.5, cost 224, Arty, carry 2. Research Banking. Roma Theater, start Longboats for eastern reconnaissance. Tarquinia 8: 4+6+(14-6:7+3). 281. 1881 Someone has destroyed Kyoto. 283. 1883 Paestum theater, start granary. Capua 10: 3+5+(17-8=5+4). 284. 1884 Japs are not as weak as one might hope. Roma 11: 4+3+(18+8). 285. 1885 Banking > Industrialization Paestum 11, switches to Harbor: 3+10+(19-3:15+6). 286. 1886 British empty galleon visits Capua. Roma longboats, start coastal fortress. 289. 1889 Roma 12: 1 profit, 9 prodn, (16+7) Capua 11 with morale for 10: 1 profit, 5 prodn, (17-8=5+4). Edo 6: 3+7+0. Tarquinia aqueduct, start courthouse: 6+4+(14-6:7+3). Cash 279+4, research 25. 290. 1890 Capua Coastal Fortress, start theater: 0+7+(17-8=5+4). Tarquinia 9: 5+6+(16-6:9+4). 291. 1891 Paestum Harbor, start bank: 0+13+(17-3:12+6). Cash 289+0, research 26. 293. 1893 Edo new rifl, start old rifl. Japs have new stronger unit (elite) 93/62/2.5, cost 80. Neapolis 3: 2+3+(3-1=1+1). 294. 1894 Pompeii Town Hall, start granary: 1+2+(1+1). 295. 1895 Industrialization > Environmentalism 297. 1897 Roma Coastal Fortress, start factory. Tarquinia 10, sells unfinished work and starts factory: 2+10+(16-6:9+4). Pompeii 3: 1+3+(3-1=1+1). Cash 342+0, research 27. 298. 1898 Ostia stops military, starts factory. Capua theater, starts factory: 3+5+(19-9=6+4). 300. 1900 Find Sparta 12 (Phoenician) with 48/32 defense. Our ships see no way to reach it. Category:C-evo test Book 31